The lady
by john-watsons-moustache
Summary: a one-shot on what i think happened after the lady or the tiger. Its was actually a assignment for my English class. so hope you people like it


Princess Renéa pointed to the door on the door on the right, and Cato went there without hesitation. Princess Renéa was white as a ghost when Cato opened the door. The beautiful Hazel looked up; with eyes sparkling and cheeks blushing. They ran up to each other and embraced each other in a big hug. By now the whole stadium is cheering. They walk hand in hand across the stadium to the exit. Cato looked back at Princess Renéa with sad eyes. After a few seconds he looked back at Hazel and grinned. Cato swept her off her feet, bridal style, and walked out of the arena.

She sat there; hands trembling as the crowd files out, for a few seconds but to her it feel like hours. Finally she stood up the leave but before she took one step a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Renéa are you okay?" King Tobias asked. "Of course, Father. I-I am fine," she gave him a fake smile to reassure him, "Why would I not be? I did not love him." "Of course, that is why he married Hazel." King Tobias smiled insincerely, like he was not happy about the conclusion. "Good day, Father." Princess Renéa said, and walked away.

By the time she arrived at the Palace she had been running at full speed. René dashed through the halls, her hair wiping behind her. She skidded to a halt as she passes her chamber door. Renéa rushed in and slammed the door behind her she leaned against the door and sank to her knees. The tears started to fall without ceasing. She puts her head in side her hands and sobbed. It felt like a cold fist closed around her heart. "_Why, why did I choose that door_?" Renéa thought. "_I feel like my whole world just collapsed. He-he obviously loves Hazel more than me. Maybe it would have been better to send him to the door with the tiger. I would not have to feel this much pain._" Renéa's thoughts consumed her. She drew her knees to her chest and sobbed.

Renéa tried to wipe the tear off her cheek but it was useless, because they streamed down her face so fast it wet them again. "_Why did he no go to the other door? He knew of my semi barbaric ways. Yet he had not questioned it. In all the fairy tales; Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, they all get happy ending. Why can I not have that too_?" Renéa thought. Someone knocked on her door and Renéa immediately stopped crying. "Lady Renéa, are you okay?" Her servant, Luxa, asked.

Renéa stood up, wiped the tears off, and opened the door. "Yes, I am fine. I was just, um, reading a sad book." She answered. "Oh, do you wish me to get your night gown? It is nearly night time." Luxa said. "No, it is alright. I was planning to go out for a walk. I need some fresh air." Renéa said. "Alright, shall I accompany you?" Luxa asked. "No I wish to be alone." She says, and walked out.

Renéa heard the boards creak under her as she walked across the dock. Of course, Cato was there at the end. She slipped her shoes off, and pulled her dress to her knees, and put her feet in the water. "Are you not supposed to be with your new wife?" Renéa asked Cato. "Well, I…," Cato began but his voice faded off. "I just wanted to see you one last time." "And you knew I would be here, how?" Renéa questioned him.

"Actually, I did not know. I just guessed." He smiled and looked right at Renéa's eyes. "Well, now you have seen me you can go." She said looking away. "Maybe I cannot leave." He whispered, leaning closer to Renéa. A strand of hair fell in her face and Cato brushed it behind her ears. Cato, please. I…," She fell silent because Cato leaned down and kissed her. She felt she was on the brink of tears. "Shh, shh. Renéa please do not cry.' Cato gently wiped a stray tear. Before Cato or she knew it, her dagger was in her hand and it pierced her stomach. She let the blood stained blade clatter to the deck.

Blood was already pouring out of the wound. Renéa's knees buckled, but Cato caught her before she hit her head on the ground. With both of the on the ground and her head in Cato's lap, he choked, "Why would you do that?" "I would not be able to stand seeing her with you." Princess Renéa's voice came out ragged and full of pain. "So you stab yourself?" He said, tears streamed down his face, and he did not seemed ashamed. "I thought once that you loved Hazel more than me, was I right?" Renéa's breath was labored and each word was pain full to get out, but she said it. "Why would you think that? I will never ever love someone as much as I love you." Cato cries. "Do not forget me." Renéa had to stop after each word to breath. All Cato could utter was, "I promise." Then Princess Renéa exhales her last breath and died in Cato arms.


End file.
